Rosemary's Story
by Laura aka Rose
Summary: This is my first chapter fic, please read it!


Rosemary's Story (will be changed later)

By Laura aka Rose

A/N: Hello again peeps! This will be my first chapter fic. I've had this plot-bunny in my head for a while, and while driving back home with my family after being on a ski trip, I decided to start writing this. At the time of me writing my rough draft, I was is in the backseat of a car, and was sleep-deprived even though I did nothing that vacation basically except sleep so… I am going a little crazy. Crazier than usual that is. First some shout-outs!

     To my next-door neighbors, Drew and Ellen!!! Wow, almost six years of friendship now! We've come a long way. Thank you for not hurting me too much when I sang or got annoying. *g* ^_^ I realize of course that now Drew will hurt me, but, oh well. You guys deserve first. Thank you for being there when I needed ya, and for putting up with my ideas. Burnt grass, fire pits, beaver dams, school, being barefoot, swinging, water fights, being crazy, fireworks, birthdays, presents, dancing, Pokemon, trust, Power Rangers, Sailor Moon, and so much more describes our friendship and time together. Five ½ years until I'm at college! So we've grown out of PR… we still had fun then, now, and will continue to have fun. You guys were my first real best friends. Never forget our friendship.

     To Alex B. my best friend! I never really had a best friend my age until 4th grade when we became BFF. Thank you for ALWAYS reviewing my fanfics, being there, and being my friend. Email is definitely the best thing that has happened to us, because now we can talk all the time. We may have some wars, but we will always be best friends forever. 

     To Sabrina: I am really sorry about the breakup, I wrote this part just after your phone call. You may not be part of the fandom yet, but I hope you will soon. Thank you for helping me become who I am, more aggressive, and not a goody-two shoes. If it weren't for you, I would probably be sitting by myself all bored with a book. TO INSANITY AND BEYOND!!! Lol! Friends Forever!

 Oopsie, this is getting a little long… heh heh heh… I still have shoot-outs to Kelli aka Willow-chan, Christina aka Autumn Flower ,Jenny, peeps at school, Ygroups/people, and Marin… I'll do a few each chapter. 

     This chapter is sponsoring Character of Choice. http://groups.yahoo.com/group/characterofchoice. Join this and the sister groups! We are a self-shipping site!

     Dedication: Drew, Ellen, Alex, COC, Sabrina, this is for you guys!

     Thanks to Kelli aka Willow-chan! You are the best beta! See if you can find you and Autumn Flower in it! 

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Characters belong to JK Rowling and Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Sailor Sun, Sunshine, Rose, her family, her almost family and other future characters/ideas belong to me, except for Setsuna… but you'll see about that later.

     Each age will be a different chapter until Rose gets to Hogwarts. Here is a semi-family tree.

First 

name 

Middle

Name(s)

Nicknames

Age

Rosemary

Leila Aurora

Sunny, Rose, May

3

Leila

Rosemary

Lei

3

Setsuna

Kelli

Set, Kel

3

Franklin

Joseph

Frank

3

Lucas

Ronald

Luke

3

Andrew

James

Andy, Drew

3

Joseph

Alexander

Joe

1

Ashley

Christina

Ash, Tina

1

Ellen

Katherine

El, 

1

Jasmine

Queen

Mom

23

Franklin 

King

Dad

23

The first 6 are sextuplets and the second three are triplets. This age chart is just for this chapter. Jasmine and Franklin are the parents. All of these kids' names are Potter-Jenicka. Jasmine is James's older by 10 years sister, which means her maiden name is Potter. Franklin is a Jenicka. I am going to refer to Rosemary as Rose throughout most of the story. I may do Rosemary in the beginning, but she'll only be called Rose when I do something like Rose said. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          The three-year old princess was in the gardens picking flowers. She was picking them for her mummy so that her mummy could make them into wreaths for her four sisters and herself. Rosemary was also making bouquets for her "Aunt" Lily, "Aunt" Kate, "Aunt Lauren, and her "Aunt" Stephanie. They were her Uncle James's best friends that were girls. She also had an "Uncle" Sirius, an "Uncle" Remus, and Peter. She didn't like Peter at all because she was a smart little girl. (AN- Smart Girl! I think we all know why she is being smart by not liking Peter!) She was on a path in the wildflower garden about to pick some Indian Paintbrushes, when three kittens jumped right in front of her. One was black, one was white, and one was orange and white.

            "Hello. Princess Rosemary, I presume?" asked the black kitten.

            "Ye-yes… Who are you?" demanded the little girl in a toddler lisp. She was wearing a sky-blue medieval style dress with silver trimming that matched her eyes exactly. Her hair looked just like sunbeams, and hung down to her waist when it wasn't pulled back. She had her hair in one braid that went down her back. Her bangs were as long as her hair, but instead of the golden color, they were multi-colored and plaited. The two little braids were inside the big braid. The plait had blue and silver ribbons braided into it. She had a circlet of silver flowers with sapphire centers on her head. Her name was Rosemary Leila Aurora Potter-Jenicka, crown princess therefore heir to the throne, of Jewel. (AN: I was thinking about leaving it here, but this isn't very long)

            "I am Luna, and my partners are Artimes and Sunshine," she gestured to the white kitten while she introduced Artimes, and to the orange and white kitten when she introduced Sunshine. 

            "Why do you have moons and circles on your foreheads?" asked Rose curiously. 

            "I have the sign of the sun on my forehead. It is a circle with another circle and a dot in the middle," explained Sunshine, the orange kitten, "And Luna and Artimes have the sign of the moon on their foreheads, which is a crescent moon."

            "We're here because the Negaforce, the bad guys, have come out of their banishment and you are the only person who can help, besides your sister," said Artimes.

            "Which sista'? (AN- remember, she's three! She'll have a bit of a lisp!) inquired Rose, "Setsuna, Leila, Ellen, or Ashley?"

            "Setsuna, but that is unimportant right now. You are the Princess of the Sun, and as rightful heir, you will inherit the throne when you come of age, or get married. Whichever comes first. However, right now you must start your duties as Sailor Sun, the protector of Jewel and Earth, as well as the Sol Solar System. You will fight monsters, and help protect the new Sailor Scouts as we get them and you will help teach them how to be a scout. Now, take this locket and say 'Sun Power'!" ordered Luna.

            Rose took the locket. She looked at it. It was a golden heart on a delicate chain. On the heart was the sign that was on Sunshine's forehead, and around it was a border of the different signs of all the planets. She opened it and inside was two crystals and three indentations. Two of the indentations were filled by a golden crystal, and another crystal that was clear, except for a golden sun in the middle of it. Those were the Golden Imperial Crystal (GIC), and the Sun Crystal (SC). The third indentation filled right before Rose's eyes. It was a multi-colored crystal, the Jewel Crystal (JC). Rose closed the locket, then magically, the locket went around her neck. Rose looked up, and smiled. It wasn't heavy at all. Then she frowned, and looked at Sunshine, Luna, and Artimes.

            "Do I have to turn into Sailor Sun now? I have to go inside soon. My basket is almost filled. Mummy is going to want me soon," she said.

            "Well, I guess so. But how will we be able to teach you about it?" asked Sunshine.

            "I know! You can be my kitties!!! Please please please please please please??????????????" asked Rose relentlessly.

            "Umm… Sure!" said Luna. She was tired after all. They HAD spent three years doing nothing but search for a scout. Most of the others were just babies, so they decided to wait. 

            "Rosemary, dear, time to come in," said Rose's mother, Jasmine, as she came up behind her. 

            "Do I have to, Mummy? I found these three kittens. Their names are Luna, Artimes, and Sunshine. Can I keep them, please, please, please????" asked Rose.

            "Alright, if you want to. Come on inside the palace. We'll ask the cooks to get something for them."

To be continued……… 

Well, how did you like it? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review this! This is my FIRST chapter fic. Thanks! Bye!!!!!

Laura aka Rose


End file.
